1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to water pumping systems. More particularly, it relates to solar powered water pumping systems for home use.
Presently, water pump systems are used for a variety of different applications. Among these applications, are water pumps for garden ponds and fountains for home use. These water pumps are electrically driven and require either manual activation or a separate automatic timer means for activating the pump during the desired hours of operation. Thus, electricity must be expended in order to maintain the normal operation of the system.
2. The Prior Art
The patent to Farias et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,664,256, discloses a liquid pumping system that is driven by solar energy. The invention utilizes circuitry that converts the solar energy into pulses of electric power. These pulses are then fed into an electro-mechanical pump, which is of a diaphragm type, and causes the pump to push out and pull in a liquid in one motion.
The patent to Nakajima, U.S. Pat. No. 4,649,334, discloses a method of and system for controlling a photovoltaic power system. The invention consists of a solar battery and a power converter for maintaining the battery voltage at a constant voltage reference. During operation, the voltage reference is periodically increased and decreased according to the direction of change of power and the voltage of the solar battery.
The prior art systems show the use of polycrystalline of solid crystal solar panels. The current output of these panels is significantly decreased during periods of diminished sunlight. For example, trees and other structures may prevent the sun from directly hitting the panels at some point during the day, thus lowering the output thereof.